A disk drive is an information storage device. A disk drive includes one or more disks clamped to a rotating spindle and at least one head for reading information representing data from and/or writing data to the surfaces of each disk. The head is supported by a suspension coupled to an actuator that may be driven by a voice coil motor. Control electronics in the disk drive provide electrical signals to the voice coil motor to move the head to desired positions on the disks to read and write the data in tracks on the disks and to park the head in a safe area when not in use or when otherwise desired for protection of the disk drive.
One problem with disk drives is the potential of data loss experienced by tracks that are adjacent to a track that experiences a high frequency of write operations.